Diary of Amber Daniels
by soccergrrl
Summary: I am Amber Daniels and this is my story. It might not be a very good one but i guess it'll have to do.


The Diary of Amber Paige Daniels

My name is Amber and this is the story of my life... it might not be the story of the year. But I guess it will have to do. I have been abused by friends (not like a beating though), and generally abused by the world. I have 3 people in this world who care about me my mom, dad, and my brother Adam. I live in America, for now anyway. This is the story of my life and... love? Love... maybe I'll give it a shot. It's not like a girl like me can't have fun.

It was a cold dreary day in the city of New York. I sat and watched the rain pour down the window. I started thinking... Why do my friends hate me? Ah yes, because I'm not 'cool' enough for them. I'm not good enough to go to the movies with... their too good to go shopping with me. Too 'popular' to be seen with a complete loser like me... or so they told me. I really didn't think of myself as a loser, more of a dork/punk... but labels are for soup cans, that's what I always say. I don't label people and people shouldn't label me. Though some call me a rebellious teen girl with psychiatric problems. I so am not mental, far from it actually. I'm what some call a deep thinker, deep feeler. All in all a deep person, shallow people aren't worth actually being on the face of the earth, they look for looks and looks alone. Makeup, boys, and weight are the masks girls hide behind to make themselves feel better.

I however am not that way, I will tell you how I feel about you, your boyfriend/girlfriend, and your attitude. Some may call it blunt, I however call it being truthful. If you are being a jerk I will tell you no doubt about it. But if you are what I like in a person/friend/boyfriend I can be the best and most loyal friend you will ever have. Gain my trust and I will be your friend... betray my trust and you may never ever gain it back. I have only had 2 people in my life that gained back my trust after they betrayed it, and they are the best friends I've had since first grade.

My mom was coming up the steps... by the way she was coming up so slowly it wasn't good. I knew my parents well... I am a lot closer to my mom than most girls are. I can talk to her no problem, I can't ever keep something from her... and she knows if I do. She peeked into my room... "Amber sweetie can I come in?" she said sweetly.

Uh oh... definitely not good. It was bad... she said Amber and sweetie in the same sentence.

"Yea mom come on in." you averted your eyes from the raindrop you were watching falling down and turned your attention to your mom.

"Amber... We... We..." she looked like she was gonna cry.

"We're what mom?" you got up off the window seat and went over to her. You put a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Amber we're moving! Your father decided we are moving to England... his native country. We are going to live in the house his mom and dad owned and the house he grew up in."

"But I thought Dad wanted to stay here in America because of that house... because of all the memories and whatnot."

"Oh Amber you know your dad... he's so wishy washy about this sort of things... first he loves something... then hates it... then loves it again." she said and sighed.

"Well... ok Mom. Do I need to start packing or not?"

"Yes honey... pack everything we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." I said sadly and nodded. Maybe moving wasn't such a bad thing... new beginnings, new friends, new high school. It couldn't be THAT bad... after all... you so fall for a good accent. British, Scottish, and Transylvanian were my favorite... I'm into magical stuff like vampires, werewolves, and wizards. That's were the love of Transylvanian accent's came from just so ya know.

She left and walked down the hall and I went through everything. Old photo's brought back happy memories from your childhood, some from the teenage years... but since you were still 16 those hopefully wouldn't end. I said HOPEFULLY.

So you packed up all your stuff except a change of clothes for tomorrow and the stuff on your bed.I heard a hesitant knock on your door. "Come in Adam I know it's you."

"I can't ever trick you can I?" said a mature voice from the other side of the door.

"Don't even think about it Adam." I knew he was on the other side of the door with a water gun.

"Darn it all Amber! I can't ever get you can I?" he said as he opened the door.

"Nope. Never."I smiled a little as you saw your tall older brother standing in your doorway with a super soaker. His bright green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You know me too well it's not fair!" he said with a hmph.

"Hey it's not my fault you are so easy to figure out." I said with equal mischief in your dark blue eyes.

"O don't even go there Amber Paige Daniels."

"Go where?" I said with a little smirk and looking completely and utterly innocent.

"Don't even try it with me squirt."

"With the squirt again Adam? I thought you got over the fact I'm shorter. But OBVIOUSLY not. I'm not short your just too darn tall."

"I can't help I'm tall! Curse dad's side of the family with the tall genes." he said and laughed. He was tall and muscley... not lanky though.

"And curse mom's side for the short and fat side."

"Your not fat Amber! Wow I sound like Jeri." he laughed.

"Pshhhhhhh like it's a bad thing. It's an improvement from what you are now." another smirk formed on my lips.

"Not cool squirt." he strode over to me and was about a foot away.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh I dare." he closed the space and tickled you.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT." I said while rolling on the floor laughing.

"Nope." he simply stated while the gleam in his eye was getting bigger. Ah the mischievousness of my brother. His good attitude was contagious.

"Ok fine be that way." you said between laughs. You picked up your legs put it on his stomach.

"Don't even..."

"Dare? Oh but I do." you forced your legs upward and pushed him off you. He landed on the floor with a loud THUD.

"OWWWW."

"Don't be such a baby Adam." he just sat and glared, it wasn't the first time he tried that. "O come on. Ya know I love ya bro." I walked over to where he was pouting and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back.

"So what do you think of the whole moving to Britain situation?"

"It's a time for new beginnings. And it can't be any worse than here anyway, I mean with all the crap that happens here... how many times has our school been attacked this year again?"

"I think the count was 7. Drive by shootings are the worst." yes your school was attacked... why you had no clue. Apparently people with guns liked my old high school.


End file.
